


I'll Give You Wine and Food Too

by Callisparrow



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Overeating, Stomach Ache, belly stuffing, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisparrow/pseuds/Callisparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil overindulges with food (again), but Tony is there to help him sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Wine and Food Too

Phil’s mouth watered as he looked through the dinner menu. It had been a very long day on the road without much time to eat, and by six o’ clock that evening he was absolutely starving. Luckily, Daryl was free tonight and had kindly invited him to an early dinner at the hotel.

“So what looks good?” Daryl asked after their drinks had arrived.

“I dunno, there’s too much to choose from!”

He had no idea where to begin. He was tempted to order one of everything but decided as long as the portions were big enough, one entrée was enough to satisfy. Probably. He felt his stomach growl fiercely and hoped the ambient noise level in the restaurant was loud enough to cover that. He took a gulp of wine.

“D'you like oysters, Daryl?”

“Sure. Why, you in the mood for something special?” Daryl glanced at him sidelong and grinned.

“Ha ha! Or I will be soon.” Phil raised a suggestive eyebrow as he laughed. “Two orders of that, then. And the calamari. And uh… oh that looks good.” He eyed the description for the house specialty Caprese salad. Couldn't go wrong with fresh tomatoes and thick mozzarella slices. “Mmm. Yeah I'll have that too.”

“You know, appetizers usually come with a dinner,” Daryl remarked slyly.

“I'm getting to that, Daryl, I'm getting to that!” Phil laughed. After a little more thought he decided on the linguine with clams in garlic butter sauce. It was a seafood kind of night.

“Oh great, bread!” Phil raised his hands in delight as the server brought them a plate of soft rolls and flavored olive oil. Daryl watched in mild fascination as the singer immediately devoured one, then another within the space of a minute. Their eyes met and Phil grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said through a mouthful of bread. “I'm _hungry_.”

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later Phil was safely back in his suite, finally good and full. He smiled to himself as he reclined in bed, hands crossed over his satisfied stomach. The buttery taste of cake and chocolate cream lingered in his mouth, the last memory of dessert.

Daryl had already gone back to his room for an early night, and honestly the idea of sleep seemed more appealing all the time. Phil yawned and settled into the pillows, softly rubbing his full belly. He didn’t intend to sleep for long, of course. Just a quick nap before Tony returned...

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep when the loud ring of the hotel phone startled him. He fumbled groggily for the receiver.

“Yes? That you, Tony?” he slurred.

“Ah, no, it’s the other one!” Mike’s deep voice resonated on the line, laughing.

“Ahh, hi Mike!”

“Hey! We're back, we’re in my room. Listen, Tony and I are going out for a late dinner. Nice place the concierge suggested, very private. Care to join us?”

Faced with the sudden promise of food, and somehow remembering nothing of the past few hours, Phil could find nothing wrong with this idea. “Yes!” he cheerfully exclaimed. “That'd be fantastic.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening passed in a somewhat more hazy, but intensely happy glow. For some reason he didn’t feel the usual ravenous need to eat multiple appetizers, but he did split a rather exquisite charcuterie board with Mike and Tony while he waited for his meal to arrive. Thanks to the careful attentions of their server, the level of wine in his glass never seemed to go down, as though mysteriously refilling itself, though he knew he must have drunk a fair quantity of it by now. Endless refills of wine didn’t concern him very much, however, as he was far too busy laughing at his best friends’ friendly chatter and jokes. Everything just seemed so right.

It was only well after he finished his steak (so bloody rare and tender he hardly needed the knife at all) and creamy mashed potatoes with chives, and halfway through a particularly decadent strawberry cheesecake dessert, that Phil began to experience a strange sense of déjà vu. Had he been here before? Or at a similar place? Was it recently? With difficulty he tried to remember through the unusually thick haze of alcohol in his brain. He couldn't possibly be this drunk after only one meal... or had he eaten already?

Oh, wait. The night’s earlier memory of Daryl and his first dinner came rushing back. Yes. He really had eaten already.

For some reason this realization of polishing off two full dinners was supremely funny and he burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” asked Mike with a puzzled look.

“Nothing, Mike. Nothing at all. Have some of my cake?”

 

* * *

 

It had been an immensely satisfying evening, there was no doubt about that. But as Phil and Tony returned to their suite late that night, Phil began to experience a vague sense of unease. The feeling only grew worse after he had undressed and prepared for bed. He sat on the couch for a moment to figure out what was wrong when he felt the alarming rise of acid burning in his chest. He coughed.

“Is everything all right?” asked Tony.

“Yeah, yeah.” Phil gritted his teeth, not wanting to admit his pain. He breathed shallowly and surreptitiously rested one hand on his stomach, but it was no good.

“Something not agree with you?”

“Heh, that obvious, huh? No it’s all right, it’s just a little heartburn.” His stomach cramped hard and he grimaced. The pain was getting worse. He wanted very much to lie down and digest everything in solitude but he didn’t want to make Tony worry about him, either. He shifted guiltily under his friend’s critical gaze.

“I’ll get you something. Hang on a minute.” Tony briefly left the room. As soon as Phil heard him rummage for something in his travel bag, he groaned under his breath and curled up on his side, hurting. _Why did I do it? Again?_ he thought. _Stupid._ He rubbed his aching tummy and tried to think of excuses to go to bed early.

He was so focused on coming up with a convincing story that he didn’t notice when Tony re-entered the room with a glass of water and a packet of antacid tablets.

“Ah. So you ate too much again,” Tony said, not sounding at all surprised.

Phil merely looked at him sadly and groaned aloud. No sense in trying to hide it any longer. Tony was right, as usual.

“Ohhh, but it was all so good, Tony. I must have eaten one of everything…”

“Or more than one of everything,” Tony said with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah you’re right about that, actually.”

“Hm?” Tony frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Phil looked up hesitantly. “I sort of… forgot I had dinner earlier with Daryl, too.”

Tony stared in disbelief. “Do you mean you ate _two_ dinners?”

“And two desserts.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Phil.”

“I knoooow!” Phil despaired. He hiccuped once and belched. “Ugh. I am never eating again.”

Tony shook his head and tore open the packet of tablets, dropping a couple into the glass.

“Here. This might help.”

“You sure? Anything more and I might explode.” Phil chuckled despite the pain, but he stopped when the laughter sent a fresh spasm through his insides. “Oww.”

“I think it should help. Drink it slowly.”

Phil meekly did as he was told. There wasn’t much point in arguing now anyway, and besides, Tony usually got his way in the end. When the liquid was all gone and fizzing inside Phil’s stomach, Tony said:

“Would you like to lie down?”

“Mm-hm.”

“All right. Come on, up you get. The bed’s more comfortable.”

“Ohh. You’re too good to me, Tony.”

Tony helped his friend up and guided him in the direction of the bedroom. Phil flopped into bed with a groan and lay on his side, feeling distinctly sorry for himself. The antacids didn’t seem to be doing very much and his stomach only grumbled louder than before. He flushed in embarrassment, but Tony didn’t seem to notice. Or if he did, he wasn’t saying anything.

Tony dimmed the lights and put the TV on low volume before climbing into bed. He reclined, looking very tired, and cuddled Phil safely to his chest.

They watched the news together in silence for a while. Phil realized the tablets helped him burp and his stomach didn’t hurt quite as much as before, but he was still very uncomfortable and bloated. No position felt right and none brought relief. He glanced at Tony, who had already dropped into a light sleep. He felt a little guilty for nudging him awake, but this was important.

“Hm?” Tony mumbled as he awoke.

Phil didn’t say a word. He gazed sadly at Tony and pouted.

“What’s wrong? Still hurts?” Tony asked.

Phil nodded. He took Tony’s hand into his own and pressed it to his aching stomach. “Please?” he begged.

“Oh.” Tony’s serious face softened in a smile. He couldn't resist that look for long. He kept his hand on Phil’s belly and began to rub, very gently and slowly in small circles.

Phil moaned quietly. A glazed, contented look passed over his eyes as he relaxed into the touch.

“Mmmm,” he sighed. That felt so good…

“Better?” asked Tony.

“Oh, yes,” Phil murmured. “Thank you…” He shifted onto his back with an utterly trusting smile as the warmth of relief spread through his belly. Everything was finally starting to move inside.

His sighs and moans and little noises of pleasure were so sweet and encouraging that Tony found it equally pleasurable. The warmth between them, the gradual soothing of pain, even the endless gurgling from Phil’s achy tummy was all rather gratifying. He couldn’t resist pulling up Phil’s shirt just enough to expose the soft curve of his stomach, then tickling him lightly as he might play a simple chord progression on his keyboards. Phil giggled.

“If I didn’t know better,” Tony said with mock severity, “I’d think you ate this much on purpose.”

“Oh, Tony, I wouldn’t do that. Not every night.” Phil winked. He felt much better already, and the continued motion of Tony’s hand across his belly was even starting to arouse him. He felt the blood throb to his groin as Tony’s hand brushed his hardening cock, very lightly, in an unspoken question.

“Maybe not just now,” Phil whispered. He wanted to, but the desire for sleep was even stronger and started to overtake him. Tony seemed to accept this. He yawned and switched off the TV and the bedside lamps, leaving them in complete and comforting darkness.

“Yeah. But tomorrow morning,” Phil continued softly as they curled together beneath the blankets. He nuzzled close to Tony, close enough to hear his heart. “Just the two of us. Then breakfast... we can eat in bed if you like. What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?”

Tony’s shoulders shook with repressed laughter.

“Go to sleep,” he scolded, and gave Phil’s taut stomach a couple solid pats. It made for a very satisfying _thump_ , almost a drum sound. “And don’t think about food, either.”

“Aw Tony, you’re cruel.”

They laughed quietly and held each other very close. Though half-asleep already, Tony did not stop his soft caress until he was sure Phil had finally surrendered to exhausted dreams.


End file.
